


Special Request

by Identiaetslos



Series: Threvellan Collection [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Cassandra has a special request for Threnn.





	Special Request

_While in Haven, Cassandra discreetly goes up to Threnn._

Cassandra: I need you to find me something.  
Threnn: Name it and I’ll put it on the list.  
Cassandra: May I? *Picks up Threnn’s quill*  
Threnn: Of course, Seeker. *Turns her log book to face her*  
Cassandra: *Scribbles down _Swords & Shields_ Chapter 4* It’s for research purposes. Don’t give it to the Herald. *Hands Threnn her pen back*  
Threnn: *Tries not to laugh* Consider it done. I will send it out with the next caravan.  
Cassandra: *coughs* Thank you, Quartermaster.  
Threnn: *Low voice* Just wait until Chapter 5.  
Cassandra: *Gasps* There's a Chapter 5??!


End file.
